sparrowhawkjr1fandomcom-20200213-history
The Hardest Quiz!
, is a game created by SparrowhawkJr and is coming out. The game will be seen and or played in chat. The game has 130 questions. INSTRUCTIONS Try to beat the quiz by answering all of the questions. It's as simple as that! Or is it...? The questions are far from easy... well very. Some require insane logic, others are completely down to guessing. It's hard but it's NOT impossible! Or is it? You have 5 lives throughout the quiz. Get an answer incorrect and you'll lose one. Lose all 5 lives and it's Game Over. SKIPS Complete a certain number of questions correctly, and you'll be rewarded with a SKIP. Skips let you skip a question if you are finding it too difficult, or simply can't be weirded at, or whatever. There are 7 to be earned. A few questions cannot be skipped, and must be completed. TIME BOMBS Time bomb questions are timed. You have until the bomb detonates to complete the question otherwise it's GAME OVER. The time limits range from a generous 20 seconds, to an evil 1 second. (Yes, really) GRADES ''' A�� (PERFECT!) Oh, wow! I cannot believe you! You have finished the hardest quiz and all 130 questions... and you made me weep by finishing it flawlessly... AMAZING SCORE! '''How to get this grade: Do not use any power ups and do not lose any lives. (Difficulty: Very Hard) ''' A+ (AMAZING!) Congrats, you've beat the hardest quiz with awesomeness! Not a great victory, but keep trying! '''How to get this grade: Use 1 power up and lose 1 life. (Difficulty: Hard) ''' A- (BRILLIANT!) Awesomeness! I can't believe you've passed all 130 questions and SparrowhawkJr1's Hardest 30! You've done great, but not a good finish. You can still keep trying though! '''How to get this grade: Use 2 power ups and lose 2 lives. (Difficulty: Hard) ''' B+ (NICE!) You completed the Hardest Quiz and you've ain't done a bad job. Just it's not good and it's nod bad, but keep trying. Nice work though! '''How to get this grade: Use 2 powerups and lose 3 lives. (Difficulty: Medium) ''' B- (GOOD!) Well, great job on completing all 130 questions and SparrowhawkJr1's Hardest 30. But you did good still! Just try a little bit harder though! '''How to get this grade: Use 3 powerups and lose 3 lives. (Difficulty: Medium) ''' C (AVERAGE) Well, well, well. You finished the great with a C grade. It's not great and it's not terrible. Just right in the middle. You just can get a B or an A grade by using less powerups and lives, so try harder! '''How to get this grade: Use 4 powerups and lose 4 lives. (Difficulty: Average) ''' D (A LIL' BIT BAD) Well, you finished all 130 questions, i'll give you that. But you did not exactly do a great job. Just keep trying and trying! '''How to get this grade: Use 5 powerups and lose 1 life. (Difficulty: Average) ''' E (AWFUL!) OH MAN. You haven't done good have you?!?! You've used all the powerups and all the lives you've lost?!?!?! I suggest you should click "TRY AGAIN!". '''How to get this grade: Use 6 powerups and lose 5 lives. (Difficulty: Easy) ''' F (PATHETIC!) This is an OUTRAGE! I've never believed that you've lost all your lives, and got poor health at the end?!?!?! I AM SO ASHAMED OF YOU, USELESS! My suggestion is you TRY AGAIN! (If you dare) '''How to get this grade: Use all powerups and lose 5 lives. (Difficulty: Very Easy) ''' ��(CHEATER!) REALLY? DID YOU THINK YOU WANTED TO PRESS "Tab" THE OTHER TIME?!?! TABBING IS FOR NOOBS! YOU SHOULD LEAVE! YOU ARE JUST.... MAKING ME MAD! '''How to get this grade: Try to cheat by pressing "Tab" on the keyboard. (Difficulty: Very Easy) Category:Quizez